


Pathfinder The Wingman

by Chromewind



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Path needs some help from Wattson and tells a secret that was supposed to be kept that way!
Relationships: DarkSparks - Relationship
Kudos: 64





	Pathfinder The Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> DarkSparks! I do like a bit of Wraith and Wattson! Hope you enjoy! Let me know how you feel about it!

Pathfinder and Wattson are good friends! Wattson is always there to fix Path when he is a bit too energetic in certain activities! She knows how to fix MRVN’s being brought up in an engineer’s home, she had fun taking things apart and putting them back together.   
Today Paths adventures had lead to him “accidentally dislocating his arm” ... his arm was completely detached!  
Path knocked on Wattson’s workshop door.  
“Friend Wattson! Can you help me!”  
“Of course mon amie!” Pathfinder opened the door seeing Wattson hard at work testing out her Interception pylon.   
“What seems to be... mon dieu! Pathfinder what happened?” She rushed over taking his spare arm out of his hand, which was astoundingly heavy and she was not ready for!   
“Well friend I was trying to extend the range of my grapple hook and I think I pressed the wrong button...” he said with a sad face on his screen.   
“Why don’t you come to me with these problems Path! I’d be able to solve them no problem!”  
She places his arm on a stand and patted the side for Path to sit on so she could begin.   
“You really should be more careful” she says as she starts soldering some wires back together.   
“Well Wattson I didn’t want to trouble you! You seemed very busy and my grapple isn’t your top priority!”   
“Path...” she looked at him with thoughtful eyes, “I will always have time for you Pathfinder! I don’t need to worry about my work all the time! Besides you seem to do ... this a lot” she said struggling to attach his arm back into place.   
“Thanks friend! I will come to you more often then!” He said and went to lift his arm in the air for a thumbs up... Then realising he didn’t have the arm attached to thumbs up, quickly changing to his other! Wattson smiles back at him and continues on his arm!   
As time went past Wattson was closer to finishing soldering the wires together, She noticed some left over bullet shells in his actual casing, so she cleaned them out and gave his ball joint some oil so it would move efficiently.  
“Voila!” She said stepping back “How does it feel?”   
He moved his arm around in circle then jiggled around happily! Pathfinders screen was light but bright yellow with a happy emoji on the screen!   
“It’s perfect friend! Thank you very much! I’ll be able to get out of your way now!” Wattson held up her hand for a high-five and Pathfinder responded immediately nearly pushing her over in the progress!   
“Nonsense!” She said pouting her lips! “You need a full clean so we can keep you in electrifying condition!”  
So she started to take his screen off of his chest to then give the inside a clean.   
“Wow thanks friend! I haven’t had a full clean out since before the games!”   
“Pas de problème!” She stated as she pulled out all the loose wiring and bullets shells, Wattson then   
gave his joints some oil.   
“You know friend! I think you should talk to Wraith more! You know she really likes you?”   
Path said happily.  
Wattson stopped on her tracks “...Quoi?” Her face is bright red and she stubbles back a bit.   
Pathfinder was surprised! “What’s wrong! Did you see some rust in my mechanism? That wouldn’t surprise me!”  
“Non!” She giggled “How did you know?”   
She questioned.   
“Well friend! Wraith and I are very good friends she tells me everything! .... wait...” Pathfinders screen turns into trembling face with tears streaming down the side. “I wasn’t meant to tell you that”   
Suddenly the doors to the workshop slid open, Wraith standing on the other side.   
“Wraith!” Wattson said a bit panicky!   
“How are you?” She ran over to give her a hug.   
Wraith glared at Pathfinder who sat on the bench tapping his fingers together trying not to look at her.   
“I’m fine” Wraith said looking back at Wattson who was quite obviously panicking.   
“I was thinking... that maybe we could.. you know?” Wattson asked   
Voices where everywhere in Wraith’s head   
“You’re not safe!” “Get outta there”   
“We could... what?” She retorted.  
“Well since we both know now! Maybe we could”  
“That would be nice... I would love to do something!” Wraith cut Wattson off before she could finish her sentence.  
At this point Pathfinder was panicking this much that he was, not that he knew due to fear of being disowned, kicking the desk rather loudly!   
“Path!” Wraith said sternly  
Wattson sensing something bad was gonna happen! Stepped between the two  
“I think Path helped us both! I don’t blame him for what he did! He noticed the spark between us both before we knew!”   
Wraith looked at Path who gave her a weak thumbs up! She walked over to him punched him lightly on his arm “Thanks, you idiot!”   
“You’re welcome friend! I love you too!” At this point a clang came from inside Pathfinder. Both Wattson and Wraith looked at him as he shrugged!   
“Whoops?” He said as they both laughed.


End file.
